


3:49

by Disastersammy



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rain, i am held on gun point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disastersammy/pseuds/Disastersammy
Summary: For some reason,Seungmin loves the rain.
Relationships: Bang Junhyuk | Win & Nam Seungmin | BIC & No Huijun & Son Seongjun | Castle J & Song Minjae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	3:49

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3.55 am here guys

For some reason,

Seungmin loves the rain.

He hates to admit, he sounded gloomy but who is he to lie?

Whenever he’s tired, it’s there to comfort him with the sincere sound and aura.

Whenever he’s nervous, it’s there to calm him down with the clear view.

Whenever he’s happy, it’s there to make him feel granted.

It’s there every time, no matter how he feels. That includes when he’s sad.

Seungmin hates it. How the rain joined him almost every time when he shed a tear. He hated how it feels like the sky knows and took pity out of his sadness. He hated how he always came back to the rain with tears pooling his eyes. He hated how he loved it. 

Seungmin, since he was a little kid, has always been surrounded by people who love him; even till’ nowadays. Yet he’s afraid. His title is the mood maker, ‘smile boy’, he’s not supposed to be ‘frowning boy’, he’s there, alive and present, to make everyone happy. And he intended to keep it that way. 

He’s disappointed that he himself doesn’t trust his family about this fact that he keeps. Especially his brothers, although not related by blood, he feels so close to them emotionally as the result of being together through every up and down. How can he? All that he shows is his signature big cute smile, how are tears and a frown any different than this? That’s been pondering his mind for a long time, yet he’s here by himself.

The entrance door to the company feels so big to him, as if it’s urging him to leave as soon as possible. 

It’s raining outside.

And he’s too inside.

‘Finally’ he thinks, ‘a friend’ was his last thought before he walked to inviting rain.

No one saw him, it was empty. The rain pours heavily over his small body. Had he always been this small? even Junhyuk is now taller and stronger than him, and he’s 3 years younger than him! He feels weak, small, fragile, every word you can think of.

He cried, he’s supposed to right? He’s weak.

Seungmin knows he’s not supposed to be here, the other will probably scold him for being out here in the rain. He’s so stupid, he will get cold and will not be able to practice if so. Come to think of it- Seongjun-hyung is much smarter than him. He continued this study, was it theater? Seungmin wasn’t sure, he also didn’t plan to continue university anyway, not having much hope on getting accepted even if he did. He’s so stupid, an idiot, a bonehead, even perhaps a kid is smarter than him.

He cried harder, who cares? He’s dumb.

His sobs become audible only to him thanks to the rain. He cringes at his own voice. It sounded horrible. What did he do to deserve this? he’s an idol for god sake, even Minjae and Huijun had always been blessed by angelic voice, it was also a blessing every time hearing them sing. Why is he upset because he can’t have what he wanted? He has a voice, isn’t that enough?

He choked in his cry, too ashamed of his hearing his voice.

He curse and is cursed.

And just like that, there were new trains of thought every time he’s done with one. he listened to every each of them, stuffing them up all in his weak heart. Seungmin cried had not reduced even a little bit. He had once hope that someone will come and get him, comfort him even more but he gives up anyway. Who's he to hope?

Seungmin falls to the ground, his knees trembling so hard that it couldn't help his weight anymore. He covers his face with his hands as he cried with the sky. He couldn’t stop. His chest started to ache because of all the ragged breath and his lips started to feel numb from biting back every sobs. His hair and tears cover his eyes from viewing the rain that he loves. 

And for the very first time, the rain hitting the road is not the only thing he heard. He swear he heard footstep coming from the building. 

And before he could even stand up, he is pulled back to inside the building in hurry. The warm temperature of the building hits him the face nicely despite being drenched. The grip was firm, but soft in a way, a caring way as it carried him to the nearest empty training room. He would know the owner of this hand, if not his emotion clouding his brain, that is until a bunch of voices took him in surprise.

“Seungmin-ah! What were you thinking? You got all of us worried.” That was Seongjun, his body trembles whenever he’s worried which often makes Seungmin soft.

“Seungmin-hyung.. y-you’re so cold, please wait a bit, J-junhyuk is getting a warm drink.” That was Minjae, he always stutter whenever he is overwhelmed which Seungmin think is cute because his lips pouts whenever he does so.

“Aish, hyung.. your face is so pale, you should rest after this alright?” That was Huijun, his voice never waver even when he’s pressed which Seungmin admires alot.

“Ah! I’m back.” A deep voice entered, “Seungmin-hyung, here, drink this slowly.” It said as the person offer the cup to him and held the bottom as he drinks it. It feels warm in his throat. That voice was Junhyuk’s without a doubt, he is clueless but worried nonetheless, Seungmin cared for the youngest so much.

“Why were you crying, Seungmin-ah? It’s time for us to take place of the rain, right?” Seongjun said as he caressed his wet hair. That’s what he always do to comfort the members, Seongjun always does that. How did he know all of this?

He cried again, 

but for a different reason. 

This time he realizes what he’s worth for. 

He had always cared for his family, his brothers, the one who cared about him. He knows every little thing about them. And so he was never weak, nor stupid, nor bad also. Oh, how late he noticed this and let all the false thought go flow freely.

His cry took everyone by surprise, but he made it up by opening his arms.

And as if on cue, everyone went to his comfort with every soothing word and praises they could think of. Seungmin’s frown formed into a smile that soon formed into a contagious laugh as the members started to lift him up and shake him slightly. The other laugh with him as they form some sort of warm and wet embrace for Seungmin only, pretending as if it’s their last mission in their little life. 

Seungmin has them all.

He is blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> :3 i can feel my heartbeat right at my right thigh bone uwu and inception at the back of my neck lololollllllllllll >:)


End file.
